


Chill

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Just some Remus/Virgil fluff.(Day 40&41 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Chill

Prompt: Talking ; Fart

* * *

Virgil and Remus are the only ones home today. 

Dee and Logan are out on a date, and while he and Remus don’t have any plans for an official date, they are enjoying their time together. They’ve been chilling together in the living room, Netflix on in the background. They alternate between making fun of how cheesy the cop show they’re watching is, and just talking to each other.

They know each other well already, of course, they’ve lived together for several years now, but that doesn’t mean they have nothing to talk about.

Remus asks Virgil about his blogging, and Virgil finds himself gushing about his latest video and the conspiracy he had talked about. It’s a truly fascinating one, he doesn’t quite believe it himself but it has enough evidence that he can’t discount it.

Virgil works up the courage to ask Remus about his work for organized crime, and while Virgil knows Remus must be sugar-coating things, he does find himself enjoying some of the more humorous stories.

They’ve shifted to talking about their favorite things about Logan and Dee. “-agree, but you have to admit that Logan has a  _ nice _ ass.”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I’m not saying he doesn’t, but that’s not the point! They’re both-” He pauses, and scrunches his nose up. Something stinks. He looks over at Remus. “Did you-” He sees the grin on Remus’s face, and he groans. “Oh come on! Did you have to?! It stinks!”

“Hey, farting is completely natural! Everyone does it!!

“Yeah, but  _ yours _ are completely deadly!” Virgil has rolled off the couch at this point, holding his nose and laughing at Remus’s pout. It really does smell to high heaven, but he’s also playing it up for laughs.

Remus shrieks and lunges off the couch to land on top of Virgil. He pokes at Virgil, and Virgil can’t stop laughing.

He’s so happy.


End file.
